


En vacaciones

by tsubame_17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba ha preparado unas vacaciones en la playa para pasarlas entre amigos pero Seto y Joey no dejan de discutir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	En vacaciones

Yugi, Tristan, Tea y Mokuba ya se habían ido a meterse en el agua, los habían dejado solos. Necesitaba que le pusieran el bronceador, no quería quemarse y arruinar las vacaciones de todos. Refunfuño de solo pensarlo.

\- Kaiba... ¿Me harías un favor? ... - Dijo bajito.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó el otro en un tono muy severo.

Tragó saliva y se hizo de valor.

\- Kaiba... ¿me pasas por la espalda el bronceador?... ¿Por favor?

El joven CEO se rió al escuchar tal cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿El perro callejero tiene un pelaje muy sensible?...

Joey gruño. ¿Por qué lo tenían que haber dejado solo con él?

\- Si... Bastante delicado.- contesto siguiéndole el juego.-... Lo suficiente como para arruinar las vacaciones que con tanto entusiasmo organizó tu hermano.

El castaño se quedó callado, lo miraba fijamente.  
Joey se sintió avergonzado. Desde que se había enterado del viaje, que Mokuba había preparado para todos, decía que se tiraría todo el día al sol para broncearse pero el hecho de tener que usar protección lo había dado por supuesto así como el hecho de que alguno de sus amigos estaría con él. Nunca había pensado en que tendría que pedirle a Seto Kaiba algo como esto.

\- ... ¿qué dices?... ¿Me pasaras el bronceador?

De mala gana dejo su libro y se puso de pie.

\- ... ¡La próxima vez dejo que te quemes perro!

Tomo de forma brusca el frasco que tenia Joey en las manos y lo abrió. 

\- ... ¡Gracias!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando se saco la remera y dejo totalmente al descubierto su torso. Se tumbo sobre la toalla que había puesto al sol y esperó.  
Seto empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del rubio. El bronceador era muy pegajoso y se puso a hacer figuras sobre el cuerpo que tenia enfrente.

\- Kaiba... - reprendió Joey.-... el bronceador es para que me proteja del sol, no para que te diviertas...

\- ¿Divertirme?- dijo enojado el castaño.

Descendió sus manos un poco mas...

Un poco mas...

La maya que llevaba puesta estaba molestando el paso de sus manos y decidió seguir por las piernas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto preocupado el chico.

\- No tenes bronceador en esta parte del cuerpo- respondió parco el joven CEO.

Empezó a masajear ambos muslos con movimientos circulares metiendo las manos bajo el bañador. Joey hizo por darse vuelta pero el cataño se sentó sobre las piernas de este. 

\- ¡¡¡K A I B A!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! DEJAME!!!- grito a toda voz.

El aludido se recostó sobre él sujetándolo de las muñecas y haciendo que pusiera sus brazos sobre la cabeza.

\- No grites tanto... o ¿quieres que todo el mundo te vea así?...- susurro en su oído.

\- KAIBA DEJATE DE BROMAS... ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA...

\- ... pero si esto recién empieza... - le murmuro lamiendo y mordiéndole suavemente el oído.

Bajo una de las manos que sujetaba al rubio hasta la cintura de este y lo atrajo hacia él. Instintivamente empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo que sostenía mientras intentaba sacarle el bañador para poder acariciarlo mas adecuadamente.

Joey tensó completamente el cuerpo al sentir como una mano lo alcanzaba y lo rozaba. Los movimientos que hacia el castaño lo estaban excitando y estaba a punto de empezar a gemir.

"Esto va por el mal camino... " se dijo mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio para no gemir. 

El joven CEO lo tocaba de una forma que jamás habría imaginado. Lo besaba con pasión y lo mordía con la misma ternura. Toda su espalda estaba quedando marcada. Todo su cuerpo ardía. Temblaba a causa de la lujuria que sentía.  
Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la toalla cuando la sensación de placer estuvo a punto de llegar.

"¿Qué pasó?..." se preguntó al darse cuenta que no había terminado. Giro la cabeza para ver que hacia el muchacho que tanto gozo le había proporcionado.  
El castaño sonrió al ver la mirada de sorpresa y asombro que tenia el muchacho. En realidad, parecía perturbado casi suplicante pensó por un momento. Sintió como Joey intentaba moverse debajo suyo para darse vuelta y de repente se quedo completamente quieto.

"Y ahora, ¿qué hace?... "

Se levantó un poco mas para darle espacio y le soltó las muñecas.

"... me voy a arrepentir de esto... " se dijo cuando observó que el rubio no se movía. Espero ansiosamente que hiciera algo, que le gritara o algo. Tragó saliva.

Joey estaba esperando, tuvo la corazonada de que si se quedaba quieto su "agresor" se empezaría a desesperar y a dejarlo ir. Se rió para si cuando se vio libre.  
Por alguna razón que le era desconocía no quiso que todo terminara allí. Se dio vuelta muy lentamente y acerco todo lo que pudo su cuerpo al de Kaiba mientras lo hacia. Ahora era él quien empezó a besar con desesperación al CEO.

Seto estaba visiblemente sorprendido, abría esos preciosos ojos para verlo fijamente y se encontró extasiado con el resultado de su espera. Correspondió con pasión a la desesperación que sentía sobre sus labios. Entreabrió la boca para dejar entrar una lengua que lo estaba derritiendo. Se dejo conducir por esas manos que ahora estaban llevando la acción. Lo guiaban por todo ese cuerpo tan hermosamente bronceado, el rostro, el largo cuello, los hombros, el abdomen. Sus manos quedaron libres y aprovechó para jugar con los pezones que tenia enfrente, los lamió. Escucho con gusto los gemidos y jadeos que expresaba el otro. Se estremeció al sentir como Joey se había sentado sobre él, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus miembros pero lo bastante lejos para apenas rozarse. No sabia cuando el rubio le había abierto el cierre del pantalón ni siquiera cuando lo había obligado a sentarse, pero el hecho de no tener el control sobre su cuerpo o de sus acciones no le preocupaba en ese momento, solo quería sentir.

Sentir...

Un frío y espeso liquido recorrió sus dedos, la sensación le era familiar y eso lo extrañó. El rubio había colocado un poco de bronceador y le guiaba con suavidad hasta su cavidad inferior.

\- HAZLO.

Ordenó enfrentado sus dorados ojos con los profundos zafiros del CEO, quien no dudo en hacerle caso. Cuando se sintió preparado, volvió a darle la orden.

\- HAZLO- repitió cuando se dio cuenta que el otro no había reaccionado. - Hazlo... - le susurró al oído.

Joey tomo delicadamente el miembro de su amante con sus manos y lo llevo a su entrada. La embestida no se hizo esperar y ambos se movieron acompasadamente.  
La mente de Kaiba estaba en blanco, solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo, el placer y la gran necesidad de ambos que su pareja le producía.  
La agitación estaba aumentando, y los gemidos y jadeos se mezclaban estimulándolos aun mas.  
El clímax llego al fin y se separaron lentamente.

Joey se dejo caer lo mas suavemente que pudo sobre la toalla, su respiración estaba muy alterada a tal punto que no podía respirar. Apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho para intentar contenerse un poco y así normalizarse. Apenas levanto la cabeza para ver que Kaiba seguía sentado, solo había apoyado sus manos hacia atrás y, al igual que él, respiraba agitadamente. Volvió a posar su cabeza sobre la toalla. "EXCELENTE" pensó relamiéndose los labios, sintió de nuevo el gusto del castaño en su boca y volvió a estremecerse recordando lo sucedido. Apenas llego a ver un movimiento a sus pies, esperaba que Kaiba se fuera de allí casi inmediatamente.  
Se sentó cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento para encontrarse a un Seto Kaiba completamente vestido y repuesto, sentado y leyendo un libro como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso lo enfado. Con brusquedad se enfundo la remera que con tantas ganas se había quitado.

"Ahora no puedo broncearme" se dijo indignado.

"¡Maldito seas Kaiba!"

Sonrió. Suspiro profundamente y se tumbo otra vez sobre la toalla. Estaba cansado, se durmió.

Tuvo la sensación de que alguien le acariciaba el pelo. Y así era, Mokuba estaba sentado a su lado muy entretenido jugando con su pelo.

\- ¿Chibi?...- pregunto sonriendo.- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

\- Nop... hará un minuto.

Apenas se levantó, lo suficiente para alzar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor. Ahora la sombrilla estaba sobre él, tapándolo completamente. Kaiba estaba a su lado, seguía concentrado con su lectura.

\- ¿Creía que querías brocearte un poco, Joey?

\- Y así era Moki... - contesto sentándose junto al chico.

\- ... ¿entonces? - pregunto abrazándolo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Suspiro antes de abrir la boca.

\- No te acerques mucho al perro... - dijo parco el CEO.- No quiero que te llenes de pulgas...

\- ¡SETO! - grito el morocho.

\- Si tengo pulgas es porque cierto gato me las contagio... - comentó suavemente Joey acurrucándose en los brazos del joven Kaiba que lo apretó un poco mas y rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Vamos a tomar el sol a otra parte?- pregunto Mokuba.

\- Nah... Lo dejo para otro día de sol...

\- Dale... - insistió.- ¡Da~leee!- canturreo.

Kaiba los miró, así abrazados parecían dos tortolitos pensó por un momento, reaccionó

\- ¡Wheleer! ¡Suelta a mi hermano!- grito enojado.- ¡No quiero que te acerques tanto a Mokuba!

\- ¡NO!- dijo el rubio subiendo el tono sin separarse del niño.

\- Mokuba... suéltalo...

\- Noooo~... solo un poco mas... - replico poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

\- ¡M O K U B A!

\- Pero si lo tienes todo el día para ti... Yo solo lo quiero un ratito... para que vaya a nadar y que tome sol conmigo... ¡Porfa~! ¿Si?- Pestañó repetidamente.

\- ¡Wheleer!- prácticamente gritó saltando del asiento.

El rubio lo veía muy cerca. Ahora estaba parado enfrente suyo y se encontraba enojado.

\- ¿Se puede saber que le contaste a mi hermano?

\- No le conté nada.

Joey se había parado para hacerle frente pero la estatura del CEO lo sobrepasaba y tenia que verlo desde abajo. Lo confrontó mirando fijamente esos ojos azulados y con la voz decidida. No estaba dispuesto a que metiera al pequeño en estas peleas.

\- ¿Qué le contaste?

\- ¿Yo?... ¡Seguramente es cosa tuya! ¡Tu lengua se va rápidamente para hablar de estas cosas!- Acusó.

\- ¿Mi lengua? ¡JA! ¡Tu eres el que siempre me provoca!

\- ¡¡¡¿Qué yo te provoco?!!!... ¿Recién que te paso?... ¿Eh?... ¿Acaso yo te provoque?- Dijo acercándose aun mas, llegando incluso a ponerse de puntillas para estar a su altura.

\- ¡Si! ¿O que creías que iba a pasar? ... No te hagas el inocente... Siempre estas haciendo cosas así... O creías que no te vi cuando hablabas con [...]

Mokuba se había levantado apoyándose en Joey y aprovechó para subir la remera de este. Tal como sospechó, la espalda del rubio estaba toda marcada. Suspiro largamente al verlo y el joven lo sintió pero siguió discutiendo con Kaiba y con sus manos bajo la remera. El morocho apoyo su cabeza sobre la espalda del rubio y se fue.

Era inútil tratar con ellos cuando estaban discutiendo, el mundo desaparecía y solo estaban ellos dos. 

"Siempre pasa igual."

Eso ya lo había aprendido, la convivencia no había hecho que las peleas disminuyeran lo suficiente. Que si comía mucho, que no lo hacia... Que había dejado la cama revuelta, que el pelo estaba mojado, que era mejor el café... Todos los días igual, siempre se provocaban pero lo peor eran como terminaban las disputas, y eso no estaba dispuesto a verlo, por eso se fue.

Yugi acababa de aparecer en su campo de visión y con espanto observó que se dirigía hacia donde estaban los dos amantes. Fue hacia él corriendo

\- ¡Yugi!- gritó haciendo ademanes.- ¡Vamos a nadar!

\- Voy a ver si Joey también quiere venir... - le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡NO!...- Ordenó el pequeño lo que hizo que el joven Moto quedara asombrado.- No hace falta... - dijo el chico cambiando su tono por uno menos agresivo.- Ya le pregunte y dijo que no quería ir...

\- Parece que se esta peleando con tu hermano - comentó mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros dos.-... ¿No seria mejor ir a detenerlos?

\- Noo~... - dijo con desgano el morocho - Ya se cansaran...

Tomó por el brazo a Yugi e hizo que se volviera hacia el mar. Miró sobre su hombro y llego a divisar como su hermano abrazaba a Joey.

"Siempre pasa igual."

 

-... Ummmm... Seto... - pronuncio Joey entre dientes.

\- ¿Aja? ...- Contesto el otro mientras lo volvía a besar con pasión.

\- Le dije al enano... que iría... con él...

El castaño lo separo bruscamente, tras lo cual el otro lo miro extrañado. Sonrió y volvió a acercarse pero esta vez besaba y lamía, la barbilla y el labio inferior de su amante, entre cada intento de frase que hacia

\- ... quiere... que haga... submarinismo... con él... - Seto profundizó el beso.- ammmmmm... Mañana...

\- ¿Mañana?... - interrogo el otro haciendo que ambos se arrodillaran sobre la toalla... - No lo sé...

\- Ya se lo prometí... - gimió.

\- ¿Te harás cargo de las consecuencias... ?

\- .... si... - Los brazos de Joey estaban levantados para permitirle sacar la remera. - Por suerte el traje lo tapara todo...

\- Ya quisieras...

\- ¡¡¡QUÉ!!!

 

Mokuba estaba preocupado. Ya era de noche y su hermano y Joey habían desaparecido de la playa cuando los había ido a buscar para que todos se fueran juntos al hotel. La toalla y la sombrilla estaban pero la silla y las cosas de valor, no. Seguramente ellos ya se los habrían llevado cuando se marcharon. Se sentía inseguro.

Seto y Joey todavía no habían hecho publica su relación. A decir verdad ni siquiera se lo habían dicho a él pero era muy evidente, sobre todo desde que el rubio se había instalado en la casa. La excusa había sido muy vaga pero como el hecho de que el rubio viviera con ellos hacia que el mayor de los Kaiba volviera siempre temprano a casa no le molestaba en absoluto... Además ahora tenia alguien con quien pasar el rato y el que sea Joey no le incomodaba. Ya se consideraban mutuamente aliados, ahora siempre que tenia que pedir algo "difícil" solo tenia que convencerlo a él y este se encargaría de tratarlo con Seto, aunque no siempre era fácil. 

"... ¿Todo aquello seria por mis clases de submarinismo?"

Se inquietó cuando pensó en ello. El teléfono de Yugi sonó y lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

\- si... Si... Lo entiendo... ya te lo paso... Mokuba teléfono... ¡es Joey!

\- ¿Hola? ... ¿Joey?... ¿Mañana haremos submarinismo?... ¡DE ENSERIO! ¡¡¡LO CONVENCISTE!!!! - grito el chico.- ¿Qué?... ¡Oohhhhhh!... ¡Bien! Ahora se los diré... ¡Sí!... Cuídate también... ¡Nos vemos!

Cortó la comunicación y miró a la pandilla. 

\- Joey me acaba de decir que no bajara a cenar...

\- ¡¡¡QUÉ!!!- Gritaron todos al unísono- ¡¡¡¿¿¿JOEY???!!!

\- Si... si... tranquilos...- les dijo.- También me dijo que ya comió y que ahora esta tomando el postre... - Se encogió de hombros.- ...¡Ah! Y que no nos preocupemos que mañana a primera hora estará listo para ir a la excursión con nosotros...

\- ... Apenas si lo hemos visto desde que fuimos a la playa...- se lamentó Tristan.

\- ¡Es cierto! Para ser unas vacaciones entre amigos... nos ha dejado abandonado... ¿No te parece, Yugi?

\- No es que no estuviera, Tea... Solo que... - Miro a Mokuba buscando una buena explicación. -... esto... ¡esta cansado!...

\- ¡Bah! ¿Ese cansado?- replico el castaño.- Cansado tendría que estar el ricachón ese... y sin embargo yo lo he visto por aquí...- dijo señalando a ningún lado en particular. Miró al pequeño Kaiba.- A propósito Mokuba... ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-... ¿Mi hermano?... Esto... bueno...- empezó a dudar.- Seto... esta...- sus ojos daban vueltas intentando buscar una solución a su problema.- ... ¡Seto esta en su habitación!

\- ¡Ah!... ¿Y bajara a comer? Porque no lo veo desde antes de que volviéramos de la playa.

\- esto... - se puso colorado de solo pensar en como había dejado a los dos amantes.- No creo. Seguramente comerá en la habitación y no saldrá hasta mañana...

Todos parecían quedar satisfechos con esa respuesta y como si nada empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurante del hotel.

Mokuba llego después de medianoche a su habitación pero dudó al entrar al pensar en su hermano, del que no sabia nada desde la tarde y decidió ir a verlo a su cuarto. Cuando estaba por entrar se topó de lleno con el cuerpo de Joey.

\- ¡¡¡DIOS!!!... ¡qué susto!- dijo un agitado rubio, agarrándose el pecho.

Ambos estaban alterados, respiraban violentamente. 

\- Vamos mejor a mi habitación.- Pidió el mayor llevando del brazo al joven morocho.

\- Claro...- llego a articular.

\- ¿Paso algo con mi hermano?- pregunto ya mas calmado.

\- Tu hermano esta bien... solo esta cansado... No te preocupes- dijo suavemente acariciando el cabello del pequeño .

\- Mejor... pero no preguntaba eso.

\- ¿Entonces? ...- interrogó tirándose Joey en la cama.

\- ¿Se arreglaron?

\- no nos peleamos... solo... bueno...- empezó a dudar.- Estábamos hablando de un trato... 

\- ¿Ah si?...- abrió los ojos en señal de asombro.- ¿Qué trato?

\- Digamos que entre otras cosas tus clases de submarinismo y también...- bostezo enormemente sin hacer nada por ocultarlo. Se recostó sobre la almohada cerrando los ojos.- ... También sobre... sobre...

\- ¡¿Sobre qué?!

\- sobre...

Un golpe sacudió la puerta de la habitación. Seto entró y sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, se coló entre las sabanas y se acurruco contra Joey.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo ricachón?

\- Tenia frío...

Lo abrazó y lo dejo dormir.

\- ¿Seto?... Seto... - llamó a su hermano tocándolo.

\- Shhh... Es hora de dormir... Cachorro... - susurró arrimándose mas al Joey.

\- Mi gatito... - contesto abrazándolo instintivamente y besándole el pelo.

Mokuba estaba atónito ante tal escena, su hermano nunca se mostraba tan cariñoso con él. Suspiro, prefirió dejarlos dormir, después de todo Joey ya le había confirmado lo de sus clases. Solo tenia dudas sobre lo demás.

"... ¿Sobre que mas habrán llegado a un acuerdo?"

La mañana llego rápidamente y todos estaban en la entrada esperando a que Joey terminara de desayunar.

\- ¡¡¡J O E Y!!! ¡¡¡APURATE!!! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS - grito Tristan.

\- ¡YA VOY!- contestó el aludido mientras corría por la recepción.

\- ¿El perro tiene miedo que no lo saquen a pasear?

Joey se quedó paralizado cuando reconoció la voz y busco rápidamente al CEO con la mirada. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones escondido detrás de un periódico.

\- Es que este perro sabe que SU DUEÑO no va a sacarlo a pasear y tiene que buscar a otro para que lo haga.

Kaiba miro sobre el diario y se encontró con un rubio muy jocoso que le sacaba la lengua, sonrió y siguió leyendo. Mokuba corrió al lado de Joey.

\- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces Joey?

\- ¿No te lo dije anoche?...- preguntó divertido mientras iban hacia donde los demás los esperaban.

\- ¿Anoche?... Apenas si hablaste... 

\- ¡Ah!... Bueno... Entonces te cuento...- dijo acercándose al morocho.- ... Tienes aseguradas tus clases de submarinismo para todo el año... una moto para tu próximo cumpleaños... y...- agrego con un poco de suspenso, aproximándose aun mas al pequeño.- ... A la hora de cenar... Tu hermano y yo... formalizaremos nuestra relación.

El joven Kaiba abrazó con alegría a su "nuevo hermano". Llegaron abrazados a la puerta del hotel en donde sus amigos estaban esperándolos junto al minibus para partir a la excursión. Todos se quedaron de piedra al verlos así de íntimos. 

\- ¿Qué pasa?- fue Tristan quien reaccionó primero.

\- Eso... ¿por qué están tan contentos?- pidió explicación Tea.

Mientras Yugi solo los observaba divertido.

\- ¡¡¡PORQUE NOS VAMOS A HACER SUBMARINISMO!!!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo muy entusiasmados.


End file.
